Telephone messaging may be services provided by a person or agency that handles the process of taking and delivering messages for a person or business. Voicemail systems are designed to convey a recorded audio message to a recipient. Such services may utilize private branch exchanges (PBX) or software solutions in order to handle multiple calls and clients. Organizations wishing to effectively manage their phone messaging may become burdened with overly complex, expensive software solutions. “Virtual phone message pad” products archive phone messages and may create a phonebook for each user. Some solutions use instant messaging applications, spreadsheet-style applications, and server-based applications that require users to log in through their computers or telephones. Other solutions may allow users to access their telephone messages via the Internet or other network and provide users with telephone message notifications transmitted using electronic mail, short message service (SMS) text, or other messaging tools. Software solutions commonly integrate phone switches, including private branch exchanges (PBX) with traditional computer databases that may store phone message and contact information.